A Whole New World
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ibunya mengubah hidup seorang Akashi Ichirou karena ia harus tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya. Slash. Akakuro Family. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou/OFC. OCs. AU post canon.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket isn't mine and I don't make money from writing this fic.**

 **A Whole New World**

 **Chapter I**

"Jadi, apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Higuchi Kaito.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan," balas Akashi Ichirou ketus.

Kaito jadi salah tingkah. Kamar sahabat baiknya memang tampak kosong. Barang-barang pribadi sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kardus, siap dibawa ke Tokyo. "Yah... maksudku..."

Hening sejenak.

"Seandainya aku bisa memilih, lebih baik aku tinggal di Kyoto sendiri. Sayangnya sekolah kita tidak memiliki asrama." Ichirou akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Tapi tahun depan kau bisa kembali kesini," ujar Kaito. "Kita akan masuk SMA Rakuzan kan. Orangtua kita dulu juga lulusan Rakuzan."

"Tapi selama setahun kedepan, aku harus tinggal bersama ayah dan juga orang itu." Raut wajah Ichirou mengeras.

Kaito merasa serba salah sekarang. Ia ingin bicara tapi takut salah ucap. Ayah Ichirou adalah subjek pembicaraan tabu selama ini. Sebisa mungkin Ichirou tidak ingin membicarakan ayahnya karena orang tuanya telah berpisah dan ayahnya telah menikah lagi, bahkan memiliki anak dari pernikahan keduanya. Selama ini, Ichirou dan ibunya tinggal di Kyoto sedangkan ayahnya di Tokyo. Namun, kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut nyawa Akashi Shizuka mengubah segalanya.

"Yah, selama orang itu tidak macam-macam, aku tidak peduli dengannya."

"Tapi... selama ini ini dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?" tanya Kaito hati-hati. Ia tak berniat menyinggung sahabatnya.

"Kami belum pernah bertemu."

Kaito kaget mendengarnya. "Kau belum pernah bertemu ibu tirimu? Kok bisa?" ia sungguh heran.

"Ayah selama ini selalu mengajakku liburan bersama tapi aku selalu menolak. Dan pada saat acara keluarga dengan kakek di Tokyo, ayah dan orang itu tidak pernah datang. Setidaknya ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak menampakkan wajahnya didepanku. "

Kaito bisa memahami sikap Ichirou. Seorang anak tentu menginginkan keluarga yang bahagia dengan ayah dan ibu yang saling mencintai. Namun, Ichirou datang dari keluarga yang terpecah. Ayahnya sudah punya istri lagi. Bagi Ichirou, itu adalah pengkhianatan yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

Tapi Kaito memang tak mengerti dunia orang kaya. Bukan sekedar kaya, tapi super duper kaya, kelas konglomerat , mengingat bahwa ayah Ichirou yaitu Akashi Seijuurou masuk majalah Forbes dan dinobatkan sebagai orang terkaya di Jepang setiap tahunnya. Dan sebagaimana dengan pria-pria kaya lainnya, ia juga memiliki simpanan yang akhirnya dinikahi. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia tangkap dari Ichirou selama ini.

"Sudahlah. Kita bicarakan hal lain saja," ajak Ichirou. "Ini hari terakhirku disini. Kita seharusnya merayakannya."

"Okay. Bagaimana kalau kita main play station sekarang?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari yang tak diinginkan akhirnya datang. Mengingat bahwa Kyoto sebagai ibukota lama Jepang tidak memiliki bandara, maka perjalanan menuju Haneda di Tokyo ditempuh dari bandara Itami di Osaka. Sepanjang perjalanan, ayahnya mencoba mengajak bicara namun Ichirou hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat sehingga ayahnya akhirnya menyerah. Dalam pesawat pun, Ichirou berpura-pura tidur.

Tak perlu bersandiwara, toh selama ini ayahnya sibuk dengan keluarga barunya dan melupakan dirinya. Kedua orangtuanya berpisah ketika ia masih kecil. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia telah tinggal di Kyoto dengan ibunya di sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional dengan sepasukan pelayan yang siap melakukan apa saja perintahnya.

Ketika ia cukup besar, akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa ayahnya telah menikah lagi dan telah memiliki keluarga baru. Dari situ, ia merasa bahwa ia dibuang oleh ayahnya. Adapun mendiang ibunya mempercayakan dirinya pada pelayan dirumah dan lebih sibuk menjadi seorang sosialita. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan ibunya.

Pernah ia bertanya kenapa ibunya tampak tak peduli.

Jawabannya adalah, 'Kau adalah cucu pertama keluarga Akashi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.'

Ichirou kecil tumbuh dengan kurang kasih sayang dan merasa ia adalah anak tak diinginkan.

Bahunya diguncang.

Ichirou membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Kita sudah tiba di Haneda," ujar Akashi Seijuurou.

Hujan gerimis dan langit gelap menyambut di Tokyo. Angin dingin berhembus di awal musim semi, menyebabkan Ichirou memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantelnya, berusaha mencari kehangatan.

Sebuah mobil Rolls Royce hitam telah siap menanti tepat di tangga pesawat mengingat mereka memang naik jet pribadi.

"Masuklah," ucap ayahnya.

Ichirou masuk duluan ke dalam sedan mewah buatan Eropa. Ayahnya menyusul.

Pintu mobil ditutup dan tak lama kemudian mulai melaju. Perjalanan lagi-lagi dihabiskan dalam kesunyian.

Ichirou melirik kesamping.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah figur yang berwibawa dan berkarisma. Ia juga sangat mengintimidasi. Mungkin karena mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, perasaan Ichirou terhadap ayahnya campur aduk. Di satu sisi ada rasa hormat dan sayang sedangkan disisi lain ada rasa benci terhadap ayah yang tega meninggalkannya.

Efek dari jarang bertemu juga menyebabkan Ichirou tak tahu harus bersikap apa di depan ayahnya. Mereka bagaikan orang asing yang tak saling mengenal meskipun secara fisik mereka sangat mirip. Ichirou memang mewarisi rambut dan mata ayahnya.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang memasuki jalan dengan pohon gingko di kanan kiri jalan. Mereka telah masuk wilayah Denenchofu, tempat tinggal banyak orang kaya lama di Tokyo.

"Kita sebentar lagi sampai," gumam ayahnya.

Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat? Ichirou merutuk dalam hati.

Sebuah rumah besar berlantai dua bergaya Eropa dengan halaman luas adalah tujuan mereka. Pintu gerbang dari besi berukir membuka otomatis.

Ichirou dilanda kepanikan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dkngin. Ia belum siap untuk ini.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti.

"Ichirou," panggil ayahnya.

Ichirou menoleh.

"Ayah tahu bahwa kau masih sedih..." untuk beberapa saat ayahnya kelihatan mencari kata yang tepat. "Tetsuya tidak akan pernah menggantikan ibumu, tapi ayah harap kau akan memberikan kesempatan padanya."

Kenapa ayahnya harus menyebut nama orang itu? Tapi ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Toh sudah jelas ayahnya ada dipihak siapa. Satu tahun... ia hanya perlu bersabar satu tahun disini sebelum ia bisa kembali ke Kyoto.

Ichirou menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Seorang anak kecil berambut dan bermata biru dengan pipi gembil merona merah menyambut dirinya. Anak itu sungguh manis dan menggemaskan. Ichirou tercengang. Anak siapa ini? Tangannya gatal untuk mencubit pipi tembem itu.

"Seiya-kun, jangan keluar rumah sembarangan."

Anak kecil tadi, Seiya, menoleh dan tersenyum manis, "Okaasan."

Dengan perasaan tak karuan, Ichirou menatap sosok yang baru muncul tersebut. Dia adalah Akashi Tetsuya, istri baru ayahnya.

 **Author's Note:**

Saya terinspirasi menulis ini ketika membaca tentang chaebol Korea Selatan seperti pendiri Samsung, Hyundai, Lotte yang semuanya punya mistress dan anak gelap. Unreliable narator for first chapter.


End file.
